Das Mobile
by frostilyy und Iam Incognito
Summary: Aragorn und Legolas treffen sich nach einigen Jahren in Bruchtal nach gewissen Geschehnissen in Gondor wieder aufeinander. Während dem Ringkrieg. A/L Slash. Bitte R/R!
1. Kapitel 1

**Das Mobilé**

_by__ frostilyy und Iam Incognito_

Disclaimer: Nix is uns! Nein, nein, nix is uns!

A/N: AU, Aragorn ist ein Halbelb und unsterblich und empfindet nichts für Arwen als geschwisterliche Liebe. Die Geschichte basiert teilweise auf den Büchern und teilweise auf den Film, da nur eine von uns das Meisterwerk Tolkien's gelesen hat. 

*Incognito guckt überhaupt nicht frostilyy an*

*böser Seitenblick auf Incognito von frostilyy*

Macht euch auf etwas gefasst, noch müsst ihr unter unseren kranken Ideen leiden. Man hat uns noch nicht in Zwangsjacken abgeführt. *mwahahahahahaha*

„Legolas," sagte Aragorn leise. 

Der Elb, der in Gedanken versunken auf einer Bank saß und sein Kurzschwert betrachtete, sah erschrocken auf. Aragorn blickte in Legolas Gesicht, der ihn wortlos ansah. Als der Halbelb nichts sagte, verengten sich die Augen des Elbs und sah wieder auf sein Schwert. Eine eindeutige Geste; das Schwert war Legolas wichtiger als Aragorn.

Der Halbelb seufzte und setzte sich neben Legolas. Er sah zum Abendhimmel auf; die Sterne zeichneten sich deutlich in der glasklaren Nacht ab. Als er gerade dem Elb seine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, stand Legolas mit einem frustrierten Seufzer auf und lief weg. Aragorn machte keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen, denn er wusste genau, was in Legolas vorging. 

Aragorn blickte zur ausdruckslosen Statue des elbischen Kriegers Thalemirs auf und sagte: „Was habe ich nur getan? Ich wollte es doch gar nicht ..."

_Die Taverne in der weißen Stadt war stickig und überfüllt. Doch Leute wie Aragorn, die einen Umhang trugen und eindeutig nicht erkannt werden wollten, ließ man in Ruhe. Dort trank er alleine, ohne Legolas, sein Getränk und starrte den Tisch böse an. Legolas war nun schon seit Monaten weg,  auf die Bitte seines Vaters, wieder zum Düsterwald zurückgekehrt. Aragorn war einsam, denn er hatte in all der Zeit nichts von Legolas gehört. Wollte dieser nichts mehr von ihm? Schließlich war er ein Elb, unsterblich und schön. Er hätte jeden haben können, aber er hatte sich für einen Halbelben entschieden. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb seiner Familie noch nichts von ihnen erzählt. Zwar waren Beziehungen zwischen zwei männlichen Elben nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber ein Elb aus Düsterwald und ein Halbelb aus Bruchtal? Hoffentlich war das der Grund und Legolas hatte nicht jemand neues gefunden. Mit einem verbitterten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nahm Aragorn noch einen Schluck. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Aragorn sackte in sich zusammen und knallte unsanft auf den Tisch. Wenigstens drehte sich so nichts mehr. Plötzlich griffen zwei Hände nach seinen Schultern und rissen ihn hoch. Aragorn blickte verwundert in das Gesicht der verschwommenen Gestalt._

_„Aragorn?" sagte eine ihm vertraute Stimme._

_Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Legolas? Was machst du denn hier?"_

_„Nein. Ich bin's, Faramir."_

_Aragorn legte den Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte. „Mein Kopf tut so weh ..."_

_„Komm, wir gehen zurück in den Palast," seufzte Faramir. Er hob ihn an den Schultern erstaunlich sanft hoch. Aber Aragorn war in dem Moment zu betrunken um irgendetwas wirklich mitzukriegen._

_Als Aragorn wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war, befanden sie sich bereits vor seinem Zimmer. Er sah die Person an, die ihn aufrecht hielt. "Faramir?"_

_Der Angesprochene schaute ihn ein wenig amüsiert an, was Aragorn verwunderte. "Hast du den Schlüssel?"_

_"Warum?"_

_"Weil du betrunken bist und jetzt schlafen solltest."_

_"Ich bin nicht müde." Aragorn gähnte._

_"Ganz deiner Meinung. Hast du jetzt den Schlüssel?"_

_Aragorn kramte in seinen diversen Westentaschen und zog schließlich triumphierend das Objekt der Begierde  heraus. _

_"Wunderbar," sagte Faramir trocken. Er schloss die Tür zu Aragorn's Zimmer auf und schleppte ihn mit Not und Mühe zu seinem Bett. Dort angekommen legte er Aragorn behutsam darauf und sah ihn unentschlossen an. Aragorn murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich auf seinen Bauch._

_Faramir starrte auf den Halbelben herunter und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Aragorn eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. _

_"Geh nicht weg."_

_Faramir blieb eine Weile stehen und lächelte dann. "In Ordnung." Er legte sich neben Aragorn nieder. _

_So blieben sie eine Weile liegen. Aragorn fühlte die Wärme, die von Faramir ausging und fühlte sich sogleich sicher und geborgen. Was Legolas wohl gerade tat ..? Aragorn erstarrte; Faramir legte ihm zärtlich seine Hand auf die Schulter, drehte schließlich den Waldläufer auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn. Er streifte ihm langsam das Hemd von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper und befreite Aragorn auch von seinen übrigen Klamotten und entkleidete sich selber._

_Der Halbelb ließ das alles über sich ergehen und erinnerte sich immer wieder an Legolas Berührungen, vom Tag vor seiner Abreise. Sie waren so sanft und doch so fordernd.  Er genoss aber auch Faramirs Zärtlichkeiten, die Legolas' ähnelten. Und wieder schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was sein geliebter Legolas in dem Moment wohl tat.._

_Legolas ritt so schnell er es seinem Pferd zumutete nach Gondor, der weißen Stadt. Er war begierig  darauf nach all den Monaten endlich Aragorn wieder zu sehen. Vor einiger Zeit war er von seinem Vater zurück nach Düsterwald gerufen worden, da die Orcs und Spinnen immer aggressiver wurden. Als er mal wieder mit seiner Gruppe die Grenzen verteidigte, wurde er von einem mit Gift präpariertem Pfeil getroffen. Fast hätte er es nicht überlebt. _

_Legolas war nun in der weißen Stadt - seiner Meinung nach war es eine schöne Stadt, wenn es dort auch wenige Bäume gab. Aragorn und er hatten hier seit einiger Zeit im Palast gelebt, auf die Einladung Faramirs hin. Der jüngste Sohn von Denethor war einer guter Freund von ihnen und sein Vater, der Steward von Gondor, hatte sie auf Lebzeiten im Hause Gondor willkommen geheißen. Natürlich wusste Denethor (und auch kein anderer dort) nicht, dass Aragorn das Erbe Isildurs war, sonst hätte es anders ausgesehen._

_Aragorn war sicher schon besorgt, dass er ihm nicht mal eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, aber was hätte er denn machen sollen? Wenn seine Familie wüsste, dass er und Aragorn zusammen waren, hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich informiert. Aber Legolas wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, es ihnen zu sagen. Seine Brüder und Schwester würden es wahrscheinlich ganz gut aufnehmen, aber sein Vater ... Zwischen dem König des Düsterwalds und des Lords von Bruchtal gab es schon seit Jahren böses Blut. Und hier war er, der jüngste Prinz des Düsterwalds, mit Aragorn zusammen. Aragorn, der von Lord Elrond aufgenommen worden war, als seine Eltern starben. Legolas merkte, dass er unwillkürlich eine Grimasse geschnitten hatte und riss sich zusammen. _

_Er hatte nun den Palast erreicht und ein Junge nahm sein Pferd an, um es in die Ställe zu führen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging er zu Aragorns Zimmer. Er nahm den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn erstarren. Schmerz und Zorn ließen ihn laut nach Luft schnappen. Aragorn und Faramir bemerkten ihn plötzlich und sahen ihn erschrocken an. Legolas öffnete den Mund und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er fühlte sich verraten, enttäuscht  und hintergangen. Wie konnte Aragorn ihm so etwas nur antun? Wie konnte er nur? Und das auch noch mit Faramir? Er gab es auf und schloss seinen Mund wieder. Bevor er sich umdrehte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Beiden, und ging davon. Tränen drohten ihm in die Augen zu schießen, als er immer schneller wurde und schließlich durch die Korridore des Palasts rannte._

_Aragorn rannte hinter ihm her, doch als er merkte, dass er keine Kleidung anhatte, stolperte er zurück in sein Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf den Korridor gestürzt. Doch Legolas war nicht mehr aufzufinden. _

_Aragorn sah Legolas in den darauffolgenden vier Jahren nicht mehr wieder, da der Elb sich bei einer Freundin in der Nähe vom Düsterwald versteckt hielt. Erst vier Jahre später bei der Versammlung in Elrond's Bleibe trafen sie wieder aufeinander ..._

Bitte R/R!


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Nix gehört uns. Aber das wisst ihr ja schon.

A/N: Danke an Smilodon, du „treue Seele"! Und an all die anderen Leute, die nicht gereviewt haben : schämt euch! 

Kapitel 2

In seinem Zimmer in Bruchtal lag Legolas auf seinem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, als die Erinnerung ihn einholte. Eine winzige Träne kullerte ihm über die zarte Wange. 

Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu der Tür. Seine Elbenohren vernahmen Schritte, die an Lautstärke zunahmen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen das Mobile, das vor seinem Bett hing. 

Er fluchte heftig auf Elbisch und ging dann missgelaunt zur Tür.

***__

Aragorn stand vor Legolas' Zimmer. Eine Hand war seit einiger Zeit bereits in der Position auf die Tür zu klopfen und in der anderen lag das Kurzschwert, das Legolas auf der Bank vergessen hatte. Der Halbelb atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch und ließ seine Hand endlich klopfen. Die Geräusche schienen in dem endlosen Flur ungemein laut wiederzuhallen. Aragorn überlegte sich gerade, ob es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, als die Tür sich öffnete.

Legolas' Gesicht war wie so oft ausdruckslos, nur seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zeigten, dass er nicht begeistert war, Aragorn vor seiner Tür anzutreffen.

„Ja?" fragte Legolas.

„Ich …" Aragorn wusste plötzlich nicht recht was er sagen sollte und so holte er einfach das Schwert hervor. „Du hast das im Garten vergessen …"

Legolas zögerte kurz und nahm dann sein Kurzschwert an sich. Er sah Aragorn für einen kurzen Moment unsicher an, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder verhärtete. Er machte auf dem Absatz  kehrt und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Aragorn sah auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Tür. Was auch immer der Rat morgen mit sich  brachte; er hoffte, Legolas würde nicht mitkommen. Nicht nur weil er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Elb auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, Angst um Legolas hatte. Wenn die Unterhaltungen zwischen ihnen immer so ausgingen, würde das zu einigen Spannungen führen. Mehr als es sowieso zu geben versprach.

***

Am nächsten Tag fand der Rat statt. Es ging fürchterlich langsam voran; Gandalf erzählte vom Verrat Sarumans, Legolas berichtete, dass Gollum aus den Kerkern entflohen war und Frodo, der Ringträger wurde vorgestellt.

Hobbits sind schon eigenartige Kreaturen. Sie sind dem Bösen, trotz ihrer Größe und all ihren Schwächen, wie sie jede Rasse hat, durchaus gewachsen. Und sie sind extrem loyal, auch wenn sie nicht recht die Gefahr verstehen, in die sie sich begeben. 

Aragorn passte nicht sonderlich auf, da er das Meiste bereits wusste. Er versuchte Augenkontakt mit Legolas herzustellen, doch dies gelang ihm nicht, da der Elb seinen Blicken geschickt auswich.

Aber die Worte von Boromir, dem Sohn von Denethor und dem Bruder von Faramir, weckten ihn auf. 

„Er ist ein Geschenk," seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie wurde immer lauter. „Ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors. Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Lange hat mein Vater, der Thronsitz von Gondor, die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt. Bei dem Blute unseres Volkes, eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen. Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes. Lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden."

Aragorn bemerkte als erster, dass Boromir im Bann des Ringes stand und runzelte die Stirn. „Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen. Niemand kann das, denn der eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein. Er ist es, der ihn beherrscht."

Boromir sah Aragorn abfällig an. „Ein einfacher Waldläufer versteht nichts von diesen Dingen." 

Boromir war in Rohan gewesen, als Aragorn und Legolas Gondor zusammen besucht hatten. Anscheinend hatte Faramir ihm nie was von seinen zwei Freunden erzählt.

Bevor dieser antworten konnte, sprang Legolas auf. „Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer. Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet." 

Aragorn war verwundert und zugleich gerührt. Legolas, sein Legolas, hatte Partei für ihn ergriffen. Vielleicht empfand er doch noch etwas für den Waldläufer... „Setz dich, Legolas," sagte er auf Elbisch.

Legolas sah ihn an und setzte sich schließlich mit einem Blick auf Boromir. Der Mann hatte sich auch wieder hingesetzt. „Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König," sagte er.

Die Worte schnitten tief. Aragorn hegte schon lange Zweifel, ob er Gondor regieren konnte, wenn die Zeit kam. Würde er, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorvater, der Versuchung des Rings widerstehen können?

Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn aufschrecken. Einer der Zwergen, Gimli, so erinnerte er sich vage, hatte allem Anschein nach versucht den Ring mit seiner Axt zu zerstören. Ein närrischer Gedanke, dachte Aragorn, aber nachvollziehbar. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre.

Wie Elrond gerade sagte, es gab nur eine Lösung. Der Ring musste dort vernichtet werden, wo er auch geschmiedet worden war. Im Feuer des Schicksalsberges, mitten in Mordor. Aragorn erschauderte. Keine Armee Mittelerdes würde es schaffen, so weit zu kommen, vorbei an all den Orcs, den Nazgul und den anderen teuflischen Kreaturen, dessen Meister Sauron war, so streitete die Runde. Aber eine kleine Gruppe hätte vielleicht eine Chance. Bloß, wer sollte das sein?

Eine Stimme ließ sie alle verstummen. „Ich werde es tun! Ich werde den Ring nehmen. Auch … auch wenn ich den Weg nicht weiß," sprach Frodo.

Gandalf nickte. „Ich werde dir den Weg zeigen, kleiner Hobbit."

Aragorn ging zum Hobbit und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, so dass er in Augenhöhe mit ihm reden konnte. „Wenn ich dich mit meinem Leben oder meinem Tod schützen kann, werde ich das tun. Du hast mein Schwert."

„Und meinen Bogen," sagte Legolas, stand auf und ging zu Frodo. Aragorn sah ihn an, doch er erwiderte den Blick nicht. Er hoffte, sie würden die Reise ungeschadet überstehen.

„Und meine Axt," brummte Gimli. Der Zwerg und Legolas sahen sich missmutig und verachtend an.

„Wenn dies so der Wille des Rates ist, wird Gondor sich dem anschließen," sagte Boromir.

Plötzlich sprang Sam aus dem Gebüsch „Frodo geht nirgends hin, ohne mich!"

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue, „Das sehe ich, es ist ja schon unmöglich euch zu trennen, auch wenn er auf eine geheime Sitzung gerufen ist und du nicht."

Sam wurde leicht verlegen, aber das wurde von niemandem bemerkt, da in dem Moment die zwei anderen Hobbits auftauchten. 

„Hey, wir wollen auch mit!"

„Genau," sagte Pippin, der jüngste von ihnen. „Man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese … Sachen … Abenteuer … was auch immer."

Merry starrte seinen Freund an. „Dann wirst du gewiss nicht ausgewählt, Pip."

Aragorn konnte sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Die Hobbits würden die Spannung sicher viel erleichtern, mit ihren Späßen und ihrem Appetit. E blickte zu Legolas, und auch Aragorn sah wie seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten. Für den einen Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, schien alles wieder zu sein wie früher.

„Nun denn," sagte Elrond und ließ seinen Blick über die neun Gefährten schweifen. „Ihr werdet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes sein."

 Reviewt bitte! Ist zwar in diesem Kapitel noch nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber trotzdem ...

Frostilyy und Iam Incognito


	3. Kapitel 3

Das Mobile 

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns. 

A/N: Hallo, da sind wir (nach langer Ruhepause wegen Schulstress – die Lehrer sind Schuld!) wieder. 

@S: Welche Rolle das Mobile spielt? Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen es selber nicht ...  :-)

Danke an YvannePalpatine, Smilodon, Elentari, andjudar, zadei, BlackAngelGirl, LiebesengelKarin, S, Mira Meliandra und Elrowen für die Reviews!   

Nun waren die Gefährten schon einige Tage unterwegs. Sie hatten den Caradhras hinter sich gelassen und waren nun auf dem Weg zu den Minen von Moria. Während dieser Zeit versuchte Aragorn immer wieder sich mit Legolas zu unterhalten. Doch dieser wich ihm jedes Mal aus, indem er immer wieder einen der anderen Gefährten in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Damit diese die Spannung, die zwischen Aragorn und Legolas herrschte, nicht mitbekamen wechselten die beiden hin und wieder ein paar belanglose Wörter. 

Eines Nachts jedoch bot sich Aragorn eine Gelegenheit, die er nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen konnte. Der Elb hatte freiwillig die Nachtwache übernommen. Er saß auf einer Baumwurzel, die aus dem Boden herauswuchs und lehnte sich an die große, dicke Eiche. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und man hätte denken können, er schliefe, wenn man nicht wusste, dass Elben immer mit geöffneten Augen schliefen.

Aragorn ergriff seine Chance, als er sich sicher war, dass alle schliefen. Er erhob sich und setzte sich neben Legolas. Dieser blieb regungslos sitzen und hielt seine Augen, weil er bereits ahnte, wer es war, geschlossen.

Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, bis Legolas frustriert seufzte. "Was willst du?"

„Ich möchte mit dir reden," sagte Aragorn, selbstsicherer als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

„Worüber?"

Aragorn seufzte. „ Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Tatsächlich?"

Aragorn sah den Elb an.

„Na schön, dann rede. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir zuhöre," mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Augen, drehte seinen Kopf von Aragorn weg und starrte in die Dunkelheit. 

„Legolas, es ... es tut mir so leid. Wirklich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ändern, was ich tat. Es tut mir wirklich so leid ..."

„Warum hast du es dann getan?" 

Aragorn' s Stimme wurde so leise, dass selbst Legolas Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. „Du warst schon so lange weg und schicktest mir keine Nachricht. Ich dachte, du hättest jemand anders gefunden, der dich vielleicht glücklicher machte als ich." Ein dunkler Schatten legt sich über Aragorn' s Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben. Und als ich dann betrunken wurde und Faramir mich zu meinem Zimmer brachte ... es ist halt geschehen, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern."

Nun wurde seine Stimme wieder ein wenig lauter und gefasster. "Ich weiß, was ich dir angetan hab. Ich kann nur erahnen wie tief deine Wunden gehen und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole, es tut mir leid. Aber bitte, Legolas, bitte rede mit mir."

Aragorn sah hoffnungsvoll auf Legolas Hinterkopf, doch der Elb rührte sich nicht. Legolas hörte auch schon nicht mehr hin. _Einen anderen? Als Aragorn? Das hätte ich nie tun können, dachte er düster__. Hat Aragorn so wenig Vertrauen in mich gehabt?_

Legolas' Schweigen war Aragorn genug. _Gut, wenn er nicht sprechen will, dann soll er es halt lassen. Ich habe auch meine Geduldsfäden und die sind kurz vorm reißen, dachte Aragorn sauer.  "Komm vergiss es einfach," sagte er, stand auf und lief wutentbrannt in den Wald hinein._

Was er nicht mehr mitbekam war, wie Legolas die Worte „Warte bitte" lautlos mit dem Mund formte. Doch sprach er es nicht laut aus. Als Prinz war er es nicht gewohnt, um etwas zu bitten. 

Und so saß der Elb da und bereute sein trotziges Verhalten. Vielleicht war seine erste Reaktion doch ein wenig übertrieben gewesen.

Legolas lauschte noch einige Zeit denen sich entfernenden Schritten Aragorns und ließ den Kopf hängen. _Habe ich jetzt unsere letzte Chance wieder zusammen zu kommen verspielt? _

Doch plötzlich hob Legolas ruckartig den Kopf. Da war noch etwas anderes. Er hörte ein bedrohliches Knurren und es kam aus Aragorn' s Richtung. Legolas erkannte das Geräusch. 

_Ein Warg! fuhr ihm durch den Kopf. Legolas hatte schon öfter gegen diese Kreaturen gekämpft und wusste das einzelne Wargs eine Seltenheit waren. Als Ausgestoßener hatte er wahrscheinlich einen unbändigen Hunger, da es alleine schwer war Wild zu reißen. Und Aragorn war, ohne Waffen, das perfekte Opfer._

Blitzschnell stand Legolas auf und schüttelte Boromir, der am nächsten lag, bis er wach wurde. "Pass auf die anderen auf bis ich zurück bin," sagte er dem verschlafenen und verwirrten Krieger, bevor er Pfeil und Bogen schnappte und im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand.

Aragorn stapfte wütend durchs Unterholz, bis er eine kleine Lichtung erreichte. Dort blieb er stehen und seufzte. Bevor er sich jedoch seinen Gedanken hingeben konnte, hörte er ein Rascheln in einem nahegelegenen Gebüsch hinter ihm. 

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und musterte die Umgebung. Seine Hand griff automatisch dorthin, wo normalerweise sein Schwert hing. Doch er hatte es mit seinen anderen Waffen im Lager gelassen. 

Als ihm seine Hilflosigkeit klar wurde, trat er strategisch ein paar Schritte zurück. 

Ohne Vorahnung stürzte ein riesiger Warg aus dem Gebüsch. Er war abgemagert und trug die Spuren von zahllosen Kämpfen - sein Hunger machte ihn unberechenbar, das war Aragorn klar. Mit einem lauten Knurren umkreiste der Warg zähnefletschend den Halbelb, welcher bedacht war seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ihm war klar, dass er dem Tode geweiht war, wenn ihm jetzt niemand half.

Der Warg setzte zu einem Sprung an und Aragorn bereitete sich auf sein Ende vor.

Es sprang. 

Aragorn schloss die Augen, aber der Angriff blieb aus. Stattdessen jaulte der Warg und Aragorn hörte, wie er dumpf auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Überrascht öffnete der Halbelb die Augen und sah, dass die Kreatur von Legolas' Pfeil getötet worden war. Der Elb stand mit seinem Bogen in der linken Hand am Rande der Lichtung.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte der Elb. Aragorn meinte fast er würde einen besorgten Unterton hören. _Das bildest du dir nur ein, dachte er bitter._

„Seh ich etwa so aus?" feuerte der Angesprochene bissig zurück und ging an Legolas vorbei ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen in Richtung Nachtlager.

_Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? dachte Legolas betroffen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück._

Was Aragorn und Legolas nicht wussten, war, dass nicht alle anderen Gefährten während ihrer Unterhaltung schliefen. Merry und Pippin waren hellwach und hatten die beiden belauscht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, denn bisher hatten sie gedacht, die beiden würden sich ganz gut verstehen. Was hatte Aragorn bloß getan, dass ihn solche Schuldgefühle plagten?

Gerade als es spannend wurde und die Hobbits kurz davor waren, zu erfahren, worum es eigentlich ging, senkte Aragorn seine Stimme. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hob er sie wieder und beteuerte erneut, dass es ihm leid täte. 

Als das Gespräch beendet schien, fingen die zwei Hobbits an leise zu flüstern.

"Hast du das gehört?", meinte Pippin aufgeregt.

"Natürlich," sagte Merry und rollte mit den Augen, "ich bin ja nicht taub."

"Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Aragorn und Legolas miteinander Probleme haben ..."

Es gab eine kurze Pause, in der Pippin Merry angrinste.

"Nein, Pippin."

"Bitte, Merry, komm schon ..." bettelte der kleine Hobbit.

"Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du so etwas versucht hast."

"Sie reden doch wieder miteinander."

"Nach vier Jahren. Und nicht dank deiner Hilfe." Merry blickte Pippin streng an.

"Sei doch nicht so. Wir sperren sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in ein Zimmer und warten, bis sie sich ausgesprochen haben."

Merry guckte immer noch skeptisch.

"Bitte, Merry," Pippin machte Hundeaugen.

Der Angesprochene stöhnte auf. "Na schön. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: du lässt sie diesmal nicht zwei Wochen im Zimmer versauern."

Der andere Hobbit schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. "Wenn's sein muss."

_Nach dem Kampf mit dem Warg ..._

Als Aragorn das Lager wieder erreichte, waren die anderen Gefährten alle aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht.

Boromir bemerkte Aragorn als erstes. "Was ist denn passiert?"

Aragorn blickte ihn böse an. "Nur ein Warg."

Er schob sich am verwirrten Krieger vorbei, ging zu seinem Schlafplatz und setzte sich hin. Er spürte genau, den durchdringenden Blick Gandalfs. Ahnte er etwas?

Kurz darauf traf Legolas ein. Er versuchte erst gar nicht Blickkontakt mit Aragorn herzustellen, da er wusste, dass es zwecklos wäre. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an irgendwen ging er zu seinem Wachposten an der Eiche und fing an sein Kurzschwert zu wetzen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und wütender.

Die Gefährten, die zu ihren Schlafplätzen zurückgekehrt waren, taten ihr Bestes bei dem Lärm einzuschlafen.

"Legolas," meinte Gandalf müde, "hör bitte auf."

Widerwillig gab Legolas nach, legte Stein und Schwert zur Seite und starrte für den Rest seiner Nachtwache zornig Löcher in die Luft.

R/R bitte!


End file.
